Restart in Remnant
by 028184235
Summary: The Sole Survivor, a man with a mountain of sins and regrets, is given a chance in atone for all of them in a new world. Some others from the old world came with him, so is it even possible to even try? Rated M for safety reasons
1. Damn It, Tinker Tom

A Chance of a New Life  
Chapter 1: Damn It, Tinker Tom

* * *

Henry Baker was walking through Nuka-Town USA, towards the home of one of his few friends, which is odd because...

A Disciple guard says "Hey boss."

He is the Overboss of two raider gangs. Some days, he regrets helping the gangs instead of the Minutemen. Other days...not so much.

He was arriving to her home, since there is a lot a space now.

He knocked on her door "Emily, are you home?"

His eyes were suddenly covered, so the natural reply is to prepare to flip the attacker over, when the attacker said in a familiar voice, "You should be more careful, who knows what would happen if I was a assassin.

Henry rolls his eyes "Lanni, you are one of the few Operators to sneak up on me." Lanni uncovers his eyes and he sees Lanni, an Operator, and Emily, an Disciple.

Henry says "I want you two to come with me for some help."

"The two replies at the same time "Of- _Sure_ -Course."

The group of three arrived in front of the secret entrance of the only other group Henry is a part of, The Railroad. Henry says "Just follow my lead."

They enter into the the Railroad HQ, where Drummer Boy ran up to him and said "Tinker Tom is looking for you."

Henry walks up to Tinker Tom. Tinker Tom is messing around which something that seems like the thing that he used to get into the Institute.

Henry looks on in confusion, until Tinker Tom realizes he was here, which he started to starts speaking, but Henry stops him.

Henry says "What is my job?"

Tinker Tom says, in laymen's terms, to teleport him to the West Coast. Henry nods his head, enters, and beckons the other two to join him.

Tinker Tom activates it, and says "Did I account for the Multiverse theory?"

Henry shared a worried look with the other two members and yell out "DAMN IT, TINKER TOM!" before a bright blue light covers them, and they disappear.

* * *

 **I wonder if you would like this more than the other story, oh well.**


	2. Nowhere

A Chance of a New Life  
Chapter 2: Nowhere

* * *

When the light fades away, the group are in a clearing of a forest. Emily and Lanni seem confused, but Henry is shocked.

Henry thinks "A pre-war forest? They don't exist anymore, so how.."

His thoughts were cut off with Emily saying "There is a weird Mongrel pack coming this way." This knocks some sense into everyone, all of them prepare for a fight.

Emily pulls out her Disciples' Cutlass, Lanni grabs her homemade rifle, and Henry deatomizes Deliverer. They all move in a counterclockwise circle, preparing for anything to come out at them. Henry activates VATS to see anything, and notices a single creature, black with red eyes and a bone mask, referred to as "weird mongrel." Henry simply shoots the head using a banked critical. Then he sees the rest of them.

At least 10 of them, including the one he shot in the head, start rushing the group. Henry yells out "My side!" while shooting from the hip at the pack of mongrels, hitting a few in the back. Emily rushes up to one of them and starts slicing at the thing's throat. Lanni starts shooting too, killing the one with a 10mm bullet hole in it's _head._ Henry atomizes Deliverer and deatomizes the Waser Wifle, heading into VATS marking three of the mongrels, turning all of them into red dust with three shots.

Emily yells out "Help! I need help!" Henry turns towards her, seeing 4 dead mongrels, her knife out of her hand, and a mongrel, one bigger than the others, biting her arm, trying to rip it off. Henry atomizes the Waser Wifle, deatomizes his Heated Super Sledge, takes Psychojet and Buffout, and just rushes in. He uppercuts with the Sledge, forcing the mongrel to let go. Henry throws a stimpack to Emily, then quickly block a claw with his weapon. The mongrel was smarter than just that though, as it claws his stomach. Henry winces a little and kicks it away. The mongrel starts charging him, with a bullet hits its' head, slowing it down enough for Henry to hit it with a downward strike with his weapon, crushing the skull in.

Henry looks around the battlefield. Every mongrel is dead, already rotting. Lanni is the only one that is not hurt. Henry uses a stimpack and says "Well, that could be worse." The others seems to not to agree. Emily says "Let's just look for civilization, ok?" Everyone nods at that.

* * *

The group walked through for 30 minutes until seeing a ruin of a castle, maybe, with a group of 7 teenagers or so, and one on the top of a cliff next to a mutant bird. The group of three looks around at each other, not seeming to want approach the new group. Henry just sighing and starts approaching the new group. He then says the greatest greeting ever, "Hi." The people turned around to look at him. Henry just looks at them, coughs a little, and says "My name is Henry, and them," he waves towards the other two, "are Emily and Lanni. What are your names? And the girl on the cliff's name too?"

The white haired girl says her name is Weiss Schnee, the black haired girl says her name is Blake Belladonna, the ninja looking man says _to_ just call him Ren, the Viking girl says Nora Valkyrie, the Roman girl is Pyrrha Nikos, the blond man is Jaune Arc, and the blond girl says her name is Yang Xiao Long, and the girl on the cliff is Ruby Rose. Henry laughs a little and says "I will never remember all your names. Oh well." He sees the the radscorpion behind them, the size of of a house at least, very dead.

Henry gives the most accurate reply seeing this, "Holy shit! That is the biggest radscopion I have ever seen." Most of the new group seems to be confused. Henry became confused at their confused face, then shook it off.

"Anyway, we could use some help." Henry said before anyone in the new group could ask about what a _radscopion_ is. Henry continues on, "We are lost, very lost." Emily just shakes her head.

Yang said "Sure!" Weiss was going to say something about that, but Henry just said "Ok, thank you." While giving Weiss a subtle look thats says one sentence, "If you say _anything_ , no one will find your body." Now in most cases, she would not care about a look like that, but there is...something...to his eyes that said that he followed through the threat before, and would again. So she shut up.

-Time Skip-

The trip back was uneventful, so Henry kept on thinking about using his _stare_ on that Weiss girl. His stare is his charisma in the strongest form. He can make anyone do something, even if they don't want to. He rarely uses it because of the sheer power of it.

He was thinking about this when someone, a woman who looks like a combination of a stripper and a teacher, comes up to him. Henry answers before she asks, "Sure, I'll talk to...whoever, but I am keeping my guns." She seems surprised by his statement, and his friends seems shocked. Lanni says "You can't go without us. What if they...?" She didn't notice when he left.

He arrived to the office of the guy the woman wanted to talk to. He was wondering who this guy or girl is, and more importantly...

The woman says "We're here." Henry nods, and enters. The office was steampunk style, with a clockwork chair behind a desk. Henry gulps and knocks on the desk.

The chair spines around to show a silver haired man with glasses and a cane. He says "Hello, you..." He was cut off by Henry.

"You must be very brave or very stupid to try to talk to me, the Overboss." Henry always leads with this. He puts people off beat.

"Well, I have never heard of you before, mister Henry." He said, not missing a beat.

"You didn't miss the beat. I like you mister..."

"Ozpin."

"Well Ozpin, I listen to what you have to have to say."

"Where did you come from?"

Henry was shocked, because how could this Ozpin not know about Nuka-World.

Henry said, quickly returning to the beat, "Have you heard of Nuka-World?"

Ozpin replied instantly "No."

Henry rolls his eyes "Nuka-World is located just outside the Commonwealth."

"Commonwealth of what?"

"Massachusetts."

"Where is it on this map?" Ozpin pulls out a map. Henry looks over it, and his eyes start to widen until they are completely widened.

Ozpin asked "Where is it?"

Henry looks up and says "Nowhere. Nowhere at all."

* * *

 **Shit, that took so long to write, with my life ruining everything. Stupid life. Anyway that was me first fight scene. How did I do? What about the rest? Reviews are always good. So please review to tell me the group or bad, or PM me. Anyway, Bye, see you...later I guess.**


	3. A Teacher?

**I realized that last chapter I never explained what my Sole Survivor's weapons, relations, S.P.E.C.I.A.L, etc, so here it is.**

 **Name: Henry Baker**

 **Allies: Operators, Disciples, Railroad, Most Settlements (why they are is a moot point.), Acadia**

 **Neutral: Everything not on the list**

 **Enemies: Minutemen, BOS, Pack**

 **S:6**

 **P:7**

 **E:5**

 **C:10**

 **I:7**

 **A:5**

 **L:6**

 **Perks:Blacksmith 3, Rifleman 3, Awareness, Locksmith 2, Life Giver 3, Chem Resistant 2, Aquaboy, Cap Collecter 2, Lone Wanderer 2, Animal Friend, Local Leader 2, Wasteland Whisperer 2, Intimidation 2, Gun Nut 4, Hacker 3, Scrapper, Science! 4, Chemist, Gunslinger, Mister Sandman, Scrounger, Mysterious Stranger 2, Wasteland Warlord 3, Ace Operator, Chosen Disciple, Protector of Acadia**

 **Weapons: Converted Alien Blaster, Deliverer, Instigating Disciple Cutlass, Explosive Radium Rifle, Troubleshooter's Missile Launcher, Tinker Tom Special, Waser Wifle, Final Judgement, Plasma Rifle, Marksman's Assault Rifle, Relentless Operators' Rifle, Tactical Railway Rifle, Experimental MIRV, Atom's Judgement**

 **Apparel: Fully Upgraded Silver Shroud Armor, Pack Jaguar Helment, Legend of Vault 81, Quantum X-01 Power armor with frame**

 **Stimpacks:50**

 **Radway:10**

 **WAY too many chems to list**

 **3 Mini Nukes**

 **Wow, that is a long list, anyway, onto the actual story**

A Chance of a New Life

Chapter 3: A Teacher?

* * *

Henry Baker is very rarely in situations that shocked him. One such situation is when his first entered the Commonwealth, another is when he became the Overboss. One that he thought would never be beat is when he learned that Shaun is the leader of the Institute. This one situation beat all of them put together.

Ozpin seems to be understanding, as he waits for Henry about this. Henry looks at the map multiple times until he finally croaks out something, "Heh heh, Funny joke. Now, real map?"

Opzin replies "This is a map of Remnant, our entire planet." Henry looks at him for a few seconds until he says, "You...You're serious, aren't you? I...I..."

Henry fainted.

* * *

He later wakes up in a clinic at night, loo. Henry sits up and looks around, his eyes lingering on the shattered moon, thinking about what he learned through Ozpin. That he, and his few friends, are stuck in a new world, with no one but themselves to help them. No Raiders, No Railroad, Just Henry, Emily, and Lanni.

He tries to atomizes some Day Tripper, since that takes the edge off the best. When nothing appears his hand, he looks at his left arm...only his arm, no PIP-Boy.

He starts hyperventilating, looking around the round to try to find it. When he sees it on a nearby table, he runs over to it and clips it on. He sighs and says "I...I just go back to sleep."

Before he even starts heading to bed, A voice he recognizes as Emily says "I never seen you like this before." Henry does not reply as he goes back to bed until he says "My most prized possessions are in there, ok?" He goes back to sleep, ending the conversation.

* * *

He wakes up to find a nurse trying to take off the PIP-Boy. He replies by slamming the hulk of metal into her face. Before he can say anything, he hears Ozpin says "I'll prefer it if you don't take to injure my staff." Henry looks at him and says, "What do you want...Do you want me to leave?" Ozpin replies with something Henry expects, to a degree. "No, I just want to know your story." Henry debates what to say, then nods to himself, "Sure."

* * *

So Henry started to describe his life, from being in the military, to destroying the Institute, to teleporting his friends and self. He did lie and omit some things, such as his current relation to the Minutemen, or being the leader of two different raider groups. When he finishes his story, Ozpin does not say anything for a while, until he says "You been through a lot, haven't you?" Henry nods wordlessly. Ozpin speaks, and says something that even Henry's high Intelligence and Charisma could never guess "It seems you need a job here." Henry nods yes, confused about the topic change. "Do you want you and his friends want to be teachers?" Henry looks at Ozpin with pure shock on his face "Even with all the shit I have done?" Ozpin says "You are a good person, I can tell by your story." Henry looks at him "Let me speak to my friends, but sure. I personally accept."

* * *

Ozpin told Henry where his friends/new co-workers are. He knocks on the door, when Lanni opens it and says 'Oh, Hi Boss. What's happening?" Henry replys "Do you want to be a teacher?" Lanni looks at him, saying in a confused tone "A teacher?" Henry facepalms.

* * *

 **I hate my life, it ruins my plans so much. Because of _school_ and things.**


End file.
